


Pioneers

by truthsetfree



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthsetfree/pseuds/truthsetfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the Boeshane Peninsula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pioneers

It isn't easy, being a pioneer. Technology, slang, entertainment- its always a decade behind. The few ships that can be paid to come out here are mostly from surrounding planets and moons. Here, there is nothing old, because no one knows it's old yet, and nothing new.

Those that stay and live have to fight for it with sweat and blood and tears.

Parents tell their children of fantastical things, and hurt themselves with every telling, because these are things their children should not have to be told about, things they should already know. Things like strawberries, plump and red, gleaming like jewels and juicy. Tasting the sweet tart warm of the sun and the vine.

The fruit that grow here must fight like pioneers.

Old ramshackle dwellings stand, or more likely list and lean along the beach. Some people leave and some people die, because they just weren't strong enough. They leave behind broken promises and floor boards, and sometimes think to take recommendations or blankets.

Schools are distant and roads are sometimes non-existent, and they know their honored visitors from outside pity them when they aren't too busy snorting into their hands.

The sandy beaches, stretching for miles are almost white. A little confusing really, shouldn't they be red or at least pink by now? The graveyard stretches on beside the beach.


End file.
